Precious Memories
by APrairiefan
Summary: Arthur Thompson dies and becomes an Angel known as Jonathan Smith but before he goes down to earth to do his first assignment, God/the Boss gives him flashbacks of his childhood in married life.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Arthur Thompson dies and becomes an Angel known as Jonathan Smith. Before he goes down to earth to do his first assignment God/the Boss gives him flashbacks of his childhood and married life.

**Precious Memories**

**Chapter 1: Becoming Jonathan**** Smith**

Arthur Thompson is sick in the Hospital and dying of lung cancer with his wife beside his bedside. The machine that Arthur is hooked up to is indicating that his heart rate and lungs are failing. Mrs. Jane Thompson is hugging Arthur's neck and saying, "No, you can't leave us, me and Mandy need you!"

Arthur hugs his wife as he says, "If it is my time to go always remember I have always loved you and Mandy."

Arthur breaths his last and passes into Heaven, his wife and children are in tears as the Doctor says, "I am so sorry he is gone."

Up in Heaven,God/the Boss is telling Arthur Thompson, "Son your time on earth is over but I'm going to use you on earth to help others as My Angel. First we going to have a look back into your past."

God/the Boss opens up the book of Aurther's book of memories to when he was a young teenager of about 15 years old. Arthur sees himself with his grandfather by his bedside in a Nursing Home with his grandfather almost in tears saying, Grandson, why didn't you come to visit more."

Arthur answers, "Granddad, I am sorry that I don't visit more often but I can't stand to see you in this condition of being sick and crippled."

"I understand grandson," His grandfather answers, "but I am so alone in here.

Arthur is standing beside God and begins to weep a little as God turns the pages of Arthur's book to a year later to his grandfather's funeral and a 16 year old Arthur is standing over his Grandpa's grave, "Granddad, I should have visited you more in the Nursing Home I am so sorry. I love you granddad and I will miss you."

Just than up in Heaven a somewhat familiar face comes out to Arthur and says, "Grandson, I missed you!"

Arthur replies, "Granddad is that you? Oh I missed you too!" Then they embrace and Arthur continues, "Oh Granddad, I am so sorry I didn't visit you more at the Nursing Home while you was living."

"It's ok," his grandfather replies, "We're together now and we have forever!"

"Ok Arthur," God says, "This is your first assignment to go down to earth and help at a Nursing Home with folks that are lonely and are about to lose each other because the Nursing Home might get sold. First we are going to change your name to Jonathan Smith. After you finish the assignment you will come back up here to see some more memories."

Jonathan Smith does go to earth and becomes a maintenance guy at a Nursing home and helps them not to lose each other by the selling of the Nursing Home where they are living at. Jonathan helps them by winning a bet on a Horse Race and using the money won to buy the Nursing Home. Now the Nursing Home residents own the home.

Jonathan also helps a guy by the name of Mark Gordon to overcome his drinking problem and they become friends but Jonathan has to go back up to Heaven by the Boss' orders. Jonathan leaves without a trace at least for now.

What will the Boss show Jonathan next in the book memories?

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2: Memorie Of His Family

Jonathan Smith/Arthur Thompson is back up in Heaven with the Boss/God and God says, "You did well on your first assignment but the next one might be a little tougher because it will involve your wife and family."

Arthur/Jonathan, "Oh, will they recognize me and are they ok?"

God answers no they will not recognize you and as far as them being ok that will depend on how you handle this assignment. Again before you go down we are going to take another look at your past."

God again opens Arthur's book of memories and says, "We left off when your Grandpa passed and at his funeral. We now return to 6 months later."

Arthur is looking at the page in the memory book and sees that he is hanging out with some teenagers at school who were smoking and one of them offers Arthur a cigarette and says, "This will take your mind off of losing your grandfather here have one."

Arthur replies, "I guess it won't hurt to try one."

Arthur takes a puff and he doesn't like it at first but pretends that he does because he wants to forget about his Granddad and two because he wants to be a part of the crowd."

Up in Heaven Arthur says to God, "I really didn't want to start smoking but it was the only thing I saw that might help.

"Well," God asked, "Did it? You died of lung cancer."

"No," answers Arthur, "I guess it didn't."

God says, "Now to continue," As He turns the pages of the memory book to 3 years later. Arthur is married to Jane Thompson.

Arthur says to God, "That's my beautiful wife, she was so patient with me and my smoking even though I didn't listen to her when she kept telling me that smoking was bad for me and it might kill me later. Now look her and Mandy have lost their husband and father."

God answers, "Yes, that is right. Do you see both of you sitting on the couch in this picture in the book? She is telling you she is pregnant and how she wishes you would stop smoking for the sake of the child."

Arthur answers, "Yes, I remember that but I was stubborn and didn't listen to her." God then shows Arthur the day of his passing in the Hospital and how Mandy, his daughter and his wife Jane Thompson was crying after the Doctor announced he was gone and says, "Your wife and teenage daughter loves you and misses you."

Arthur asks once again, "How are they now?"

God answers as he opens up the curtains of Heaven, "Now look down and see what is going on."

Arthur looks down and sees his daughter Mandy who is 16 years old, the same age Arthur was when he lost his Grandad with a group of teenagers and a boy by the name of Tommy who Mandy likes. Tommy offers Mandy a cigarette. Arthur calls down to Heaven, "No, Sweetie don't take it!"

Arthur looks over to God and asks, "My Mandy isn't going to start smoking like I did?"

"Arthur," God answers, "That is your next assignment to help her see that is not the way to go."

Will Arthur/Jonathan Smith be able to help his daughter?

**To Be Continued**


	3. Helping His Family: Part 1

**Chapter 3: Helping His Family: Part 1**

Arthur Thompson who is now known as Jonathan Smith goes back down to earth after he seen that his daughter, Mandy Thompson might turn to smoking like he did when he was her age.

Jonathan Smith is walking down a Highway when he notices a car that stops in front of him. The guy in the car says, "Hey, Jonathan."

Jonathan goes up to the car and looks in the window and says, "Hey, I remember you when I was helping at the Nursing Home. How have you been Mark Gordon?"

Mark answers, "I'm great, haven't taken a drink since we seen each other. Jonathan I was wanting to help you in helping others if you would have me to come along with you."

Jonathan answers, "Mark that is not my place. God/the Boss has to approve."

Mark replies, "I would still like to help you, help others."

Jonathan answers, "Mark, you can always help others."

Mark drives off and a second later his engine blows and then Jonathan knows God/the Boss wants Mark and Jonathan to be partners. Jonathan gets in Mark's car and immediately the engine is fixed and they drive off.

20 minutes down the road Jonathan says to Mark, "Stop, this house is where we need to be."

Jonathan and Mark get out of the car and goes up to the door and knocks. A lady answers the door. Jonathan introduces himself, "Ma'am I am Jonathan Smith and my friend Mark Gordon. We are both handyman. Would you have something that needs done around the house?"

The lady answers, "Actually, I do. My husband, Arthur just passed when we were planning to have the Dinning area re painted. Can you two paint?"

Jonathan answers, "Yes and we have a couple of cans of white paint in the car."

"Ok, great! You both can stay in the spare room and start first thing in the morning and for now room and board and meals for payment and when the job is done we can settle for cash payment.

Mark and Jonathan both agree to the arrangement and then the lady introduces herself, "My name is Jane Thompson and my daughter, Mandy will be home from school shortly."

Jonathan and Mark go to the car and get the paint as Mark asks, "Where did this paint come from? I didn't have it before."

Jonathan answers, "Mark, from the Boss."

Mark has a little look and says, "Oh."

Mark and Jonathan are now getting settled into the spare room as Jonathan says to Mark, "Mark, Mrs Thompson was my wife before I passed away. We are here to help my daughter, Mandy in taking the right path."

It is now about 4pm and Mandy is home from school and her mom tells her, "Mandy, darling we have a couple guests for dinner, Jonathan Smith and Mark Gordon they will be staying with us as they paint the Dining room. Supper will be in hour."

Mandy answers, ""Ok, mom I will be working on my homework."

At 5pm. Mrs. Thompson calls Mandy, Jonathan and Mark down to supper. They have Chicken, Mashed potatoes and Carrots and dinner rolls. Mrs. Thompson asks her daughter, "Sweetie, how was school today?"

Mandy answers, "Fine mom I meet this new boy, Tommy today and I think we hit it off pretty good.''

Mrs. Thompson replies, "Now Mandy, remember what I told you about dating."

"Yes mom," Mandy replies.

They finish up their supper and before going to bed Jonathan tries to talk to Mandy to become friends with her, "Mandy, you have a boyfriend, Tommy."

Mandy answers, "Oh, I don't know yet, but anyway what business is it of yours? You are not my dad. My dad is dead."

"Sorry to hear that," Mr Smith answers.

Mrs. Thompson overhead Mandy being rude to Jonathan and says, "Mandy he was only trying to get to know you."

Then Mandy apologizes to Jonathan, "Sorry Mr. Smith I just lost my dad."

"It's ok, Mandy. I understand. I lost my granddad when I was about your age." Jonathan answers.

They all go to bed.

. **To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4: Helping His Family: Part 2

The next morning Mrs. Thompson has breakfast of pancakes and sausage on the table and she calls Mandy, Jonathan and Mark down to breakfast. After breakfast Mrs Thompson says, "Mandy have a good day at school."

Mandy answers as she picks up her school books from the counter, "Yes Ma, I will."

Mandy heads off to school and then Jonathan says that was a delicious breakfast."

Mrs Thompson thanks Jonathan for the compliment and then says, "My Arthur loved pancakes."

Then Mark says, "They were good.''

Mrs. Thompson thanks Mark and then says, Let's get you started on painting the Dining area."

As they are walking into the Dining area of the house Jonathan says, "Ma'am, this is a beautiful room."

Mrs Thompson replies "Thank you but it sure does need a lot of painting done."

Mark and Jonathan start to paint and work all day. About 3pm in the afternoon it starts to Thunder and Lightn' outside and Mrs Thompson says to Mark and Jonathan, "It looks like it's going to rain and school is about to let out. Could you two go pick up Mandy so she doesn't get caught in it?"

Jonathan answers, "Yes, me and Mark can go and pick her up."

As Jonathan and Mark pull up to the schoolhouse Mandy and some of her friends including Tommy the boy she likes are standing under a covering of the school and talking. Tommy has a cigarette in his mouth and he says, "Mandy would you like one?"

Mandy just stares at the cigarette and says, "My dad did smoke, but he died of lung cancer."

Tommy answers, "Oh, it won't hurt you!"

Jonathan calls out the window of the car, "Mandy, your mom asked us to pick you up so you wouldn't have to walk in the rain."

Mandy says "Tommy, maybe tomorrow I have to go now."

Mandy gets in the car and Jonathan asks, "What was that about?"

Mandy answers, "Oh nothing," Then she thinks to herself, 'mind your own business.'

Mark drives them home and upon arriving home they all go inside and asks Mandy, "How was school?"

She answers, "Fine Ma!"

They have supper and afterwards Mandy goes to her room and does her homework.

Meanwhile Jonathan, Mark abd Mrs. Thompson are downstairs talking Mrs. Thompson thanks them for picking up Mandy from school then Jonathan says, "You're welcome. Mark and I had a long day and are going to call it a night.''

Mark and Jonathan go to the spare room where they are staying and while getting ready for bed Mark asked, "Shouldn't we tell Mrs Thompson what we saw that Mandy was about to do?"

"No," Jonathan answers, "Mandy needs to see for herself that smoking is wrong and my job is to somehow help her without her knowing that I am helping her. I am not sure how I'm going to do this yet. Maybe I can think of something tomorrow." Mark and Jonathan go to bed.

Mandy has finished her homework and is laying in her bed thinking, 'should I try smoking? I do want Tommy to like me but dad died from it.' Mandy falls asleep.

Will Mandy start smoking and how can Jonathan help her?

**To Be Continued**


	5. Chapter 5 Helping His Family, Part 3

The morning alarm clock goes off, another school day.

Mandy has breakfast and goes to school, the morning classes are boring.

Meanwhile back at her house, Jonathan and Mark finish painting. They got done about 11:15am.

The school Principal has arranged a school assembly to speak about the ill effects of smoking and drug use. Little did Mandy know that she would sit in the divided assembly where Jonathan, the house painter would be speaking.

The other half of the school would be seated in another assembly meeting where Mark would tell how as a cop he would deal with crime associated with smoking and drugs.

Mandy listened very intently to Jonathan's speech. Jonathan points out in his speech on a teenage level, ''Smoking gives a person bad breath and who wants to kiss a person with bad breath? and smoking takes money away from the more important things in life like furthering your education. Smoking is a habit and can control you and cause lung cancer and can die from like my granddad did."

Some of the teens laughed at Jonathan's words but Mandy was provoked as she thought 'My dad died from lung cancer' than she decides against smoking.

Mark got similar results, some laughed and some got the message.

After school Mandy is with Tommy again when he asked, "Mandy want a cigarette?"

She answers, "No, I heard Jonathan speak today and I believe what he said."

Tommy replies, "Yeah, I was thinking about what he said also!"

Jonathan and Mark overheard Tommy and Mandy speaking and Jonathan started saying, ''I am glad our assignment together turned out as well as it did."

Jonathan is rest assured that his family will be ok.

God/ The Boss sees that they are a good team together and let's them know they can continue to work together in helping others.

**The End**


End file.
